


No I Would Never Lie To You (But It Was Never Fine To Lose You)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Internalized Homophobia, Lil bit of humor, Louis is a bit of a douche, M/M, Your song inspired this, lil bit of fluff, thanks Ed Sheeran, well like more in the past but a little bit now, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You act like the fact that you and I hooked up is some deep, dark secret that nobody should know about, but newsflash half our team knows. The boys know. You're own girlfriend knew and that's why she dumped you." Harry explained in a bitter tone, "It's been two years and you still have this idea that what happened between us wasn't real."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No I Would Never Lie To You (But It Was Never Fine To Lose You)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so please note this is set in the future. (2017)  
> Louis and Harry broke up in 2015 (not really a spoiler, don't freak)  
> Zayn is in this, but it is mentioned he left and it is made a joke of. [ :( ]  
> Eleanor is mentioned (frequently) but is not actually in this story as a live person.  
> I hope you enjoy this!

_Harry watches Eleanor as she leaves, a sweet smile on her face. She doesn't know half of the situation she's in, and Harry wouldn't want her too. He wouldn't wish the way he feels on anyone, even her._

_"Haz-" Louis starts, a scared look in his eyes and maybe it's because Harry's eyes have grown hollow and his face blank, like he doesn't feel a thing. "you weren't supposed to be home yet."_

_"You take her into **my** flat, and fuck her in  **my** bed and all you have to say is that I wasn't supposed to be home yet?" Harry yells, hands clenched into fists and breathing hard._

_"I'm sorry, oh god, I'm so sorry." Louis whimpers, but Harry doesn't react. He doesn't nod and pretend to understand why Louis does this, he stares._

_"Sorry doesn't fix this." He says, "God Louis, you can't cheat on me every fucking day and assume that when I catch you, you'll say say sorry and we're fine."  Louis only nods, no response to Harry's words. "Do you even care?"_

_Louis doesn't answer at first, opening his mouth to respond but closing it, before finally nodding. "Of course I care, I love you."_

_Harry scoffs and starts walking towards the bedroom, Louis hot on his trail. "Bullshit." he answers, throwing a bag on the bed and unzipping it, throwing items in blindly._

_"What are you doing Harry?" Louis asks, pulling at Harry's sleeve._

_"Leaving." he answers simply, shrugging Louis off._

_"You can't leave, you promised you wouldn't leave me." Louis says, yanking the bag from Harry's reach._

_Harry stares, "I won't, if you end it with her. We can work this out, we can fix everything, if you would just stop this thing you have with her."_

_Louis sighs, "Harry, I need you to understand-"_

_"No." Harry says, blinking away the tears that blurred his vision. "I need you to understand. I deserve better. I deserve someone who gives a shit about me. I deserve someone who feels the same way about me as I feel about them and Louis, you're not it. So, when you get over your self homophobia, and grow up, come find me."_

_Louis watches in awe as Harry leaves, but says nothing to stop him._

_Harry tries to not let that bother him._

 

* * *

 

That had been two years ago, and so much has changed in that amount of time that Harry can barely fathom it.

Zayn had left. Zayn had returned.

Eleanor had dumped Louis, and Louis had decided he wanted to shag around for a bit. Harry had decided he shouldn't be as bothered by that as he was.

They recorded an album without Zayn, they released it. They went on tour, and Zayn was with them, fitting himself back into their group again. Louis stopped sleeping around because it was giving him a bad reputation, and Liam broke up with Sophia. 

Zayn broke off his engagement and Harry got a boyfriend, who he also broke up with.

They recorded and released another album, and announced another tour.

A lot happened in two years, so much changed. But Harry was still in love with Louis, Harry would always be in love with Louis. 

 

 

 

"Can you believe it?" Niall asks, looking at the other four boys with excitement. "Another tour."

"Still can't believe I ever left." Zayn says quietly and all four turn their heads to look at him. "What? I did leave for emotional reasons, Louis and Harry were stressing us all out, I just couldn't take it anymore." 

"Fuck off." Louis kicks his shin and Harry frowns. "We decided not to speak of that time." Louis mutters, crossing him arms and turning away from the rest.

Harry tries not let it bother him. That Louis had never really apologized for playing with Harry, and that now it's all something Louis treats like a dark secret he wishes would never reveal itself.  

Liam shoots Harry a sympathetic look and kicks Zayn's foot, making him look towards Harry with an apologetic look. "Sorry." He mutters and Harry shrugs, choosing to not respond.

It's quiet for a moment before Niall speaks up, "So uh, they only booked two rooms since we're only for a night, that means two in one, three in the other." 

"I'll room with Zayn." Louis turns to face Niall, knocking his knee against Zayn's and holding out his fist for a fist bump, which Zayn rejects.

"Actually, I was gonna share with Liam?" He says and Liam beams at him. 

"You're leaving me. For Liam?" Louis says, "And making me room with Niall and Harry?" 

"If I recall you used to room with Harry without being forced to." Zayn shrugs and everyone looks at him, a look of horror on their faces. "What? Everyone was thinking it." 

At that Niall shrugs, "True." 

"Not true, I wasn't. And I'm sure Harry wasn't either." Louis looks over at Harry and gives him a small smile.

Harry doesn't smile back, "I wasn't thinking it but it's not like it isn't true." 

"What?" Louis asks an offended look on his face, like what Harry has said is a lie. 

Harry's eyebrows furrow together and he frowns, "It's not what Zayn said was wrong. You  _did_ room with me all the time, without being asked or forced to. You practically lived in my bunk, it's not some big secret Louis. Everyone knew." 

Louis gives Harry a disgruntled look, "It's not like you ever told me no." 

Harry shakes his head, "No. But it's not like I won't admit that."

"What?" 

"You act like the fact that you and I hooked up is some deep, dark secret that nobody should know about, but newsflash half our team knows. The boys know. You're own girlfriend knew and that's why she dumped you." Harry explained in a bitter tone, "It's been two years and you still have this idea that what happened between us wasn't real."

"Because it wasn't, it was just a bit of fun to pass the time." Louis exclaims, eyes wide and alarmed. 

Harry scoffs, "If it didn't mean anything, you wouldn't have kept coming back." 

Louis gets quiet, no response to Harry words and the other three boys look at each other with wide eyes. 

"Great, so you'll room together?" Niall asks, looking between the two. 

"Fuck off." Louis mutters.

"What do you mean together, you're rooming with us." Harry says, giving him a confused look. 

Niall shrugs, "Don't know, Zayn and Liam's room is looking a lot better." 

Harry rolls his eyes and Louis scoffs, "You guys are the ones who brought it up." he mutters. 

Niall shakes his head, "No. It was Zayn, if anyone has to share with you two, it's him." 

"Uh, I would much rather share with Liam." Zayn says, kicking Niall's shin. "You can share with us." He nods his head at Louis. 

Niall snaps at Zayn, who gives him an exasperated look, "Oh yeah, thanks." 

Before Louis or Harry have any time to argue, the car door is being opened and the boys are pulled from the car and pushed through a crowd of fans. All the boys wave and try to stop for a few fans, but get forced inside the hotel before they can really do anything. 

"Okay, who's rooming with who?" someone, presumably someone who works at the hotel and has been forced to accompany them,  asks. 

Before Louis or Harry can open their mouths, Liam is speaking. "I am with Zayn and Niall and those two, Louis and Harry will be rooming together." 

The man nods and hands over the room keys, one to Lima and one to Harry. "Thank you." Harry smiles politely at the man who nods.

"Someone will take care of your bags, you can all go relax, enjoy your stay." The boys nod and the man walks away. 

"Well!" Liam exclaims, "How about we go find our rooms?" Niall and Zayn nod, taking off towards the elevator.

"What room are we?" Louis asks as he and Harry follow behind the other boys. 

"Uh," Harry looks down at the key card and fiddles with it before finding the room number. "Room 1221." 

"High up there I guess." Louis says, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  "Never really liked being up so high in hotels. Always freaked me out a bit." 

Harry smiles, "Yeah, I know." 

"Right." Louis nods. 

"Hurry up! We're not gonna hold the elevator forever!" Zayn calls.

Louis rolls his eyes and begins to jog towards the elevator, Harry following in suit. "Sorry." Louis says, "Didn't realize we were walking so slow."

The elevator moves quickly, the boys going their separate ways when Liam, Zayn and Niall get off on floor ten.

"Harry-"

"Louis-" Both boys speak at the same time, turning towards each other with wide eyes.

"You uh, you can go first." Harry says, as the elevator door opens and they step out. 

Louis shakes his head, "It's not that important. You can talk." 

"Just wanted to know which bed you wanted." Harry shrugs, swiping the card and opening to door. "Oh." 

Louis pushes past Harry, "Oh? What- Oh." 

Harry and Louis look at each other, the at the bed, the one bed, in the room. "I'll take the floor." Harry says

"You don't have to do that, we can share the bed." Louis says 

Harry's look of surprise makes Louis laugh. 

"It's not like we haven't done that before." Louis shrugs.

Harry frowns, "But, like ten minutes ago you were yelling at me for bringing it up!" He exclaims. 

Louis nods, "I know. I'm uh, I'm sorry about that, it's just we haven't talked about that in years, so it was just a shock to have you bring it up and be angry about it still." Louis shrugs and Harry grows cold.

"Be angry about it  _still-_ what?" Harry asks bewildered.

"It's just, it's been two years since all of that happened, nobody should hold a grudge that long. It's actually kind of immature." Louis frowns.

Harry scoffs, "You wanna talk about immature? Really?" 

"Excuse me, I'm not immature." Louis rolls his eyes.

"Yes you are." Harry states, no hesitance whatsoever. "Louis, you played me and Eleanor for five years!" Harry's voice rises and he's trying not to yell.

"Whatever I did with you, you were okay with!" Louis defends himself.

"Stop using that excuse." Harry rolls his eyes. "You played me. You told me you loved me and then you told Eleanor the same thing. You told me you would leave her but whenever she threatened to leave you would beg for her not to go."

Louis opens his mouth, ready to fight back but the response dies in his throat.

Harry is right. That's all Louis ever did, promise Harry one thing but do the opposite. 

Louis goes to apologize for everything and tell Harry he's right, but Harry is already halfway out the door.

"And for the record, I'm not angry because you played me or because we broke up. I'm angry because you told me you were in love with me, and then acted like I was a stranger." 

The door slams shut. 

* * *

 

Two hours later Louis is sitting on the bed, head in his hands and Harry comes stumbling into the room. 

"Where did you go?" Louis asks, looking up at Harry and frowning, "Are you drunk?" 

Harry shrugs, "What would it matter if I was?" He asks. 

Louis ignores the comment and stands up, walking towards Harry. "How much did you drink?" 

Harry shrugs, "Enough to forget that I love you."

"Harry, you're drunk. We should-" 

Harry frowns, and sits on the bed. "Why don't you love me?" 

"I-What?" Louis' eyes widened and he looks at Harry shocked.

Harry takes a shaky breathe, "I was always second. You always picked Eleanor first.I know you said you loved me but, if you loved me you would've fought for me. Or come back for me. Why didn't you? Why didn't you, no. Why  _don't_ you love me?" 

Louis looks down at Harry, he's quiet but Louis can see his shoulders shaking, like whenever he's trying not to cry but can't help it.

"Oh, Haz." Louis frowns.

"Sorry, I shouldn't-"

Louis kneels down in front of Harry and lifts his chin, so he's looking at Louis."I loved you. With everything inside me. Don't you _ever_ think you were second best or that I didn't want to fight for you." Louis says vehemently. "I didn't choose you because I was scared."

"Scared?" Harry practically whimpers and Louis almost cries. "Of what?"

"Of you. Of feeling the way I felt for a boy." Louis shuts his eyes. "I hated myself for it. Girls were normal. Eleanor was normal. I wasn't a freak if I dated Eleanor."

Harry made an offended sound, "You weren't a freak for loving me." 

Louis and takes Harry's face in his hands, forcing them to look at each other. "I know. And I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for playing you, I'm sorry for breaking your heart, I'm sorry for never fighting for you but most of all I'm sorry that for the past two years I've acted like what happened between us meant nothing to me, because it meant everything to me."

"So why did you?" Harry asks quietly and Louis smiles sadly. 

"Because I knew if I acted like I hated you, you wouldn't tell me you loved me." Louis looks up at Harry with regret in his eyes and smiles apologetically.

Harry shakes his head, causing Louis to remove his hands. "Why? Why wouldn't you want me to tell you that?" 

"You said it yourself, you deserved better. You deserved someone who could treat you right, and I wasn't doing that." Louis shrugs, "I knew if you told me you loved me, we'd end up doing the same thing again and again and I couldn't put you through that." 

Harry smiles hesitantly, "Are you still scared of being a freak?" 

Louis shakes his head, "No." 

Harry's hesitant smile spreads widely, into a full on dimples and all smile, "I love you."

Louis pulls away like he's been burned, and Harry's face crumbles. "I don't deserve you. I ruined you. Harry, you deserve someone better than me."

Harry shakes his head, grabbing Louis' wrist and pulls him over, "You don't get to decide if you deserve me or not, I do. I love you Louis Tomlinson. I love you more with every fiber in my body, have for seven bloody years." 

Louis smiles shyly, "I love you too. I love you so much Harry Styles."

"Yeah?" Harry pulls Louis on top of him, their lips brushing against each other's.

"Yeah." Louis smiles and closes the small distance between the two, kissing Harry hard and passionate like he's been waiting for this moment for years.

The kiss is messy with their teeth clashing and too much tongue, their hands are wrapped so tight around each other it hurts, but it's the best kiss Harry's ever received and he's not ashamed to say that.

Eventually, though, they have to pull away to breathe. Both boys are breathing heavily and smiling widely. 

"Do you think this was the guys plan all along, get us alone to talk?" Harry asks, hands resting on Louis' lower back. 

Louis laughs, "Bet they're right outside our door now, listening in." 

Both boys are laughing and they hear a snort come from outside the door and a 'I told you so.' 

Louis climbs out of Harry's lap, and Harry whines, "No." but is ignored as Louis goes and opens the door, the three other boys stumbling into the room. 

"I expect this from Niall and Zayn, but Liam, I cannot believe you would do this." Louis says dramatically, scolding the three younger boys. 

Liam rubs his neck and shuffles his feet, still slightly intimidated by Louis even after all these years. "Glad to see you two work everything out." 

Niall nods, clapping his hands together, "Yeah mate, it was getting to be ridiculous I mean, seriously even I was worried." 

"I thought I was going to have to take another break, you two always glaring and being all intense and the sexual tension, oh my god, it was horrible." Zayn smiles and everybody turns to look at him. 

"I love you." Louis whispers to Harry, sitting down next to Harry and wrapping himself around him.  

"I love you too." Harry whispers back, kissing his forehead. 

"Won't fuck it up this time." Louis says. "I promise."

"I know." Harry smiles. "I know."

 

 

A lot has happened in two years.

Harry looks back and thinks, he wouldn't change any of what happened for the world.

So Zayn left? He came back stronger and happier than ever.

Louis shagged around for a bit? He figured out who he was, wasn't wrong.

Liam broke up with his girlfriend? Well, Zayn could answer that one.

Harry loved Louis? Well, Louis loved him.

A lot has changed in such a short amount of time that Harry can barely fathom it.

 

 

**\- And Done -**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it at least a little bit.
> 
> Any notes come visit me at sugaredstylinson on tumblr.


End file.
